


Part 3: Party Mix

by FireFandoming



Series: The flavor of the Week verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Tony gets help from his friends to come up with a plan to get Peter from Beck.This is part three of a series you must read the other parts to make sense of this, like the other parts this has no beta.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The flavor of the Week verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515662
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	Part 3: Party Mix

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the lovely Starker Prompt chat on trumblr for me actually having a way for Tony to get Peter I never planned this far

Tony is sitting in Steve's apartment. Bucky topping up his mug with more tea. It's too late for coffee but they still need to think of a plan. Peter can't stay with Beck. Poor thing it's so hard watching the way the Alpha treats him. "What if we sent Peter in with a wire?" Tony suggests sipping from his cup. "He agreed to help so why not. Record how shitty Beck talks about him" he explains. Bucky snickers shaking his head. "What?" 

"So what do you when Beck undresses him? Hmm? Or how about the fact Peter can't speak. He can't shift the conversation topic. You didn't that through did you?" The omega sasses. Tony frowns he's not used to how Bucky behaves. It's so strange for an omega but he's right. 

Tony sighs he's running out of ideas. "Poker" Steve replies sipping his own tea. 

"What?" Tony questions perplexed "How is poker going to help us?" 

"We could have him bet Peter in a game. He's usually high, right? Not thinking clearly" The blond Alpha suggests with a sheepish shrug. 

Tony sits up wanting to listen intently. This is possibly the most sensible idea they've had so far. "Would that even be legal?" He questions. 

"Well, I'm not about that..." Steve replies frowning. 

"Yeah, I don't know either" Tony mumbles disappointed. A realization dawns over the Alpha he stands up "But I know someone that might come on let's go". Rhodey, Tony's childhood best friend studying to be a lawyer.

"You nerds actually going to a party for once?" Sam(Steve's roommate asks from the doorway). 

"No we're going to talk my friend who's major is pre-law about legislation in place in the state about bets" Tony announces packing his stuff into his laptop bag. 

"So we can con someone in an epic poker game" Bucky adds on putting the empty teacups in the small sink. 

"I like poker" Sam replies shrugging. "Call me when the game happens," he says before shutting his bedroom door. 

Steve and Tony nod to each other, this is actually going good. The two Alpha's and Bucky make there a way to Rhodey's apartment. 

"Tones what the hell it's eleven at night" Rhodey announces opening the front door. 

"We need advice on an urgent legal matter" Tony explains defensively. 

"Man your dad has the best lawyers why are you coming to me" Rhodey replies tiredly. 

"And its two am in New York and you're my best friend" 

The Alpha sighs letting everyone onto his apartment. Everyone sits down. Rhodey's roommate Bruce Banner is also there the scruffy Alpha closes his laptop and looks at the group of people invading his place. "This isn't a party, isn't it? I need to avoid high stress for medical reasons" The man announces in a panicked manner. 

"It's not a party" Tony assures him. 

Banner glances at Bucky "it's not an orgy is it?" He asks cringing. 

"Ew no, I don't want any of you...Except for Steve of course," the omega asserts before sitting down. 

"This is about a serious legal problem" Tony declares taking a seat. "Look my roommate Beck has this precious adorable little omega but he treats the poor thing like crap. It's horrible to have to watch. I want to buy the omega but he's not for sale. So Steve thought up an idea of tricking Beck into betting his omega in a game of poker. Would that hold up in court?" Tony inquires on edge. The Alpha wants this to work out but he's nervous to get his hopes up. 

Rhodey, forward and crosses his arms, "First of you are a dumbass for falling for an owned omega. Secondly, it would if you recorded him agreeing to bet the omega it should work." he explains. 

"So we have a plan good" Steve adds in nodding. 

"I know someone that can win for sure too" Bruce pipes up with. 

"You do?" Bucky inquiries looking so hopeful. 

Banner nods "Yeah there was a guy that got kicked for hacking the university mainframe last year. Scott Lang if anyone can con someone out of an omega it's him. I can't believe anyone would treat an omega like that. It's horrible I've been trying to save up for one myself they seem so cute and I think having one would help my anxiety". 

"He sounds perfect!" Tony shouts. 

"Peter and I can make pot cookies to really make sure Beck loses" Bucky offers with a mischievous grin. 

Steve looks over at his omega, "And how exactly do you know how to make cannabis baked good?" 

The omega giggles and Tony raises an eyebrow while Steve shakes his head. Tony will never understand Bucky at all...he's so very strange for an omega. 

"Hey, it help,s," Rhodey says struggling. 

Bruce raises his hand, "I would maybe like some cookies from omegas but not with weed in them". 

"We can make two bunches" Bucky assures him nodding.

After this everyone decides to call it a night. When Tony gets back the apartment he sees Peter standing in the dark kitchen alone. The omega looks over him and smiles. Tony strides over to him dropping off his laptop bag along the way. He wraps his arms around Peter's waist and kisses him. The omega kisses back but when the kiss breaks he's frowning. "What's wrong? Do you not want to kiss right now?" Tony asks concerned he's not even sure the boy is out of bed this late. 

Peter shuts down that idea by kissing Tony again on his own. "What is it then? Is it Beck?" He questions. The omega frowns again and nods. "It's okay you won't have to deal with him much longer I promise. I have a plan now". The boy livings up after hearing that. "You need to go to sleep though. Why are you up?" Tony questions furrowing his brow with worry

The omega points to a now empty glass. "You were thirsty?". Peter nods then glances at Tony's bedroom. "I'm sorry you can't sleep in my room sweet boy soon though okay" he kisses Peter again before wishing him a good night and heading to bed. 

The following morning Tony meets with Scott Lang at a Starbucks. The Alpha agrees to help after three cups of iced coffee paid for by Tony. He'll supply the recording device and make sure Beck loses. 

Tony starts hanging out with Beck more trying to build trust. It's hard so watching Peter be ignored and mistreated but Tony tells himself it's only a bit longer and it he won't ever have to see again. Soon enough Peter will be his omega and they'll be out of here. The plan after the poker is for Tony and Peter to move in with Steve and Bucky. Sam will move in with Rhodey and Bruce. Bruce doesn't mind sharing a room. Peter will have another omega friend to keep him company...they've yet to meet omegas all get along. It works out for every party involved. Well except for Beck but fuck that asshole. 

When Tony thinks he has even trust built up he brings up the topic, "Hey Beck you wanna have some friends over for a Poker game tomorrow night?"

Beck takes a hit from his bong and shrugs, "Why the fuck not" he replies smiling lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved


End file.
